Vincent Weiss
Sumarry Vincent has lost the memories of his past due to events unknown to him. He does have flashbacks in form of dreams, though they are too vague to make sense of them. An Uchihan man often occurs in them and the Sharingan he's occasionally able to activate makes him believe it's a relative. Due to the latest events, he has a fungus inhabiting his body. Almost dying from a fungal infection, he believes a mutation to have occured within the intruder which made it form a synbiosis with his body and chakra system. He spends most his time researching on it and training to control it and create his unique jutsus with it. History Most of his memories have been wiped out from his mind in an event that has been erased from his memory. The first memories he has are images of him waking up in a cave, deep within a forest. What happened to him is only speculation on his side, based on the state he found himself in. His body was weak and he has lost a lot of his weight. His senses were disturbed as well and he suffered from anxiety. During his sleep he would have dreams and nightmares, most of them with images of an Uchiha man, a women whom he couldn't recognize, an orphanage, though they were vague and he failed to make sense of those images. He spent the first few days wandering through said forest, lost. Due to a weakened immune system he wound up with a fungal infection of his gut and almost died from dehydration caused by vomiting and diarrhea. As he believed his life was coming to an end, his health suddenly started improving. The fungus was still there, he could tell from the plaque it formed on his tongue. As his health improved, his chakra reserves kept decreasing however. Though this problem was eliminated as well once he started eating again. the fungus seemed to have gone through a mutation, which made it latch to Vincent's chakra flow and feed of it. Once he regained his strength, Vincent went back into the cave he woke up in and spent several days trying to figure out the new state he found himself in. After a few days, by limiting his chakra flow to his tongue the plaque disappeared, and after increasing it the fungus grew into a plaque again. After a month of living in the forest, spending his days hunting and mostly meditating and training, he figured out how to control the growth of the fungus by controling his chakra flow. He then decided to leave the forest. At the first village he encountered he took care of his looks and decided to spend the next period of his life wandering, training and finding a way to improve his newly gained abilities, and trying to figure out his past and the reason for this change in his life. Personality and looks He had no idea how he was before, though after the incident which made him lose his memory he was now serious, rarely cracking a smile or a joke. The constant nightmares he had left him in a continuous state of confusion about his identity. He wasn't fond of strangers as he came to mistrust everyone he meets. At times however when he was able to surpass his anxiety and stress through meditation, or when he found himself in a relaxed state of mind through other means he would seek for company. Once could describe him as the laid back type. He usually likes to dress himself nicely. Even though he doesn't like contact with strangers, it's still important for him to leave a good visual impression. He usually wears pants and white shirts, sometimes accompanied with a tie. He can often be found smoking cigarettes. His mental state isn't very stable so his personality often changes. At times he can not care about his looks at all. He is often irritable due to suffering from insomnia every now and then caused by his nightmares. Depending on his mood, one can catch him either caring and calm or cold and aggressive. Abilities It took him a good amount of time to get his body in a state where he could fight again. Taijutsu was his main source of techniques. The loss of memory made him lose many of his jutsus as well. Though now, during battles he mainly uses his taijutsu and focuses most of his time on developing his new technique, using the fungus living within his body. Taijutsu After getting himself back into shape after being starved and dehydrated, he found himself to be rather fast. In fact, most of the techniques he could recall were of taijutsu. He used the dense forest as his training ground and trained each day for one month straight, until he was a capable fighter again. Taijutsu is his main fighting style. Ninjutsu Through his dreams he recalls himself using techniques with sand, earth and fire. He tried to replicate the them though he failed. Whether this was caused by the event that made him lose his memory, or by the fungus feeding of his chakra he didn't know. Through meditation and chakra control he managed to get control of the fungus' growth. Currently he is able to make it grow within and on his body. The more time he spends in this newly formed symbiosis, the more he gets adjusted to the fungus, almost reaching the state where the fungus and his own body would function as one, instead of seperate beings. Sharingan He has the sharingan and was able to activate it when he was in danger. However he is unable to willingly control it. Judging by his eyes, he assumes to be an Uchiha. Fungus Vincent's chakra system merged with the chakra of the fungus. He is close to believing that if they wouldn't function if seperated. He is able to alter the fungus' abilities with his chakra. He did a lot of experiments while spending his days in the forest. So far he can alter the growth of the fungus and change its nature. By growing the fungus he was able to transfer it to other objects through touch. He was able to change its nature to a more agressive type, making it successfully devour a deer carcass withing an hour. At times the fungus seemed to act on his own, as if to protect his host's body to ultimately prevent its death as well. In one instance Vincent ate berries which revealed themselves to be poisonous. After a few minutes of cramps however his pain was gone, as the fungus appeared to have digested the poison and protected Vincent. On another day Vincent received deep cuts from wolves that attacked him. The fungus increased its growth rate within the wounds by itself and healed them within a few hours. Another ability Vincent discovered was when he increased the fungus' growth while sitting on the forest ground. After making the fungus grow over the soil and into it, he was able to absorb minerals and energy to restore his chakra reserves, although slow but succesful. The latest experiment which was a success was making the fungus form and release spores which would form new fungal colonies on living beings they came in contact with, such as trees and animals. Containing Vincent's chakra, he was able to control those as well. Vincent is eager to improve these abilities and make them into his unique jutsu style and the majority of his time he spends on training his current abilities, and attaining new ones through trial and error. Weapons After waking up in the cave he wound several weapons in a bag beside him. Most were explosive tags with different contents. He found several books on poison and acids, and after finding small balls with seals covering them, attached to kunais he was sure he used them in his fighting style. He discovered it in a rather unpleasant way, after activating one of those balls which resulted in a burst of acid which burned his right hand. Luckily the fungus within him healed the wound before major scars were formed. Category:Male